


Questions

by AcrackinReality



Series: Blurry and Cryptic [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beedle appears!, Blood moon, Can't make them obvious, Did we do good?, Feral wild, Fluff and Angst, Four POV, Four is intrigued, He's just a child, It's not a talent any of us have, Little Fox - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION, Read part 1?, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), The colors of Four are there, There are a TON of hints here, Third person eventually, Twi is Wolfie, We worked really hard, Wild is innocent, Wild scares Four, Wolfie Part 2! ish, Wolfie is not Twilight, Yeah. That., but Wolfie is not Twi?, but they're voices, especially in dialogue, especially on the series name?, for cooking, he has a flameblade, hopefully, is this angst?, it's more unsettling, just a bit, most of the hints are gonna go over your heads huh?, naming things is hard, not arson, now can we?, promise we won't take months, raised by wolves, the second chapter will describe a blood moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrackinReality/pseuds/AcrackinReality
Summary: After meeting Wolfie, some of the puzzle pieces fell into place, but that doesn’t mean the puzzle’s complete. At the most, Four only has the border figured out. He doesn’t even know if he’s got the orientation right. For all he knows, he’s been putting the pieces together upside-down.Still, it’s a big improvement.~This is connected to the previous work, Wolfie. Remember that? Think of this like a "part 2."
Relationships: Wild & Wolfie
Series: Blurry and Cryptic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002768
Comments: 11
Kudos: 255





	1. Inconclusive Shards

**Author's Note:**

> _*cracks knuckles*_
> 
> Here we go~
> 
> Bear with us. This beginning note is gonna be a bit long, but it's necessary to lay out the groundwork.
> 
> We're talking about a series here. There's gotta be plot. As a consequence, there will be less fluffy moments and more unsettling / mysterious elements. It's our signature. We can't write a story without it!
> 
> Before we move on, do us a favor and reread _Wolfie_. Go specifically to Wolfie’s lines and **really** pay attention to what he’s saying. Seriously. Please. Y’all got a misconception going on. It’s at least semi-accurate, but still… 
> 
> Yes, we read the comments. Your words of praise make us revert to 5 year olds with chocolate.
> 
> Anyway, Four is hard to write. The problem is he’s the best perspective to write this story from. We decided to write him where he often has unified thoughts, but they occasionally split off, and then you get the divided thoughts that most of you are probably familiar with. 
> 
> No, the individual colors are not identified when they divide. You can probably pick them out from their personalities, imagine four voices talking at once, or just roll with it. Your pick.
> 
> “~~~~~” is the usual POV change, “-----” is a time skip. It’s essentially a fancy {too lazy, no bridge}

Wild scares Four.

After meeting Wolfie, some of the puzzle pieces fell into place, but that doesn’t mean the puzzle’s complete. At the most, Four only has the border figured out. He doesn’t even know if he’s got the orientation right. For all he knows, he’s been putting the pieces together upside-down. 

Still, it’s a big improvement. 

At the head of the group, Wild walks beside Wolfie with a hand in his fur. Four can’t tell much from behind, but Wild periodically turned his head to look at things; at what he didn’t know. A bug perhaps, as he occasionally looked to the sky, but Four could see fine and didn’t notice anything.

Wolfie remains in his wolf form. He really only shifted out to hug Wild, Four suspects. Legend is bombarding him with questions, only receiving dismissive huffs as answers. And when Sky suggested yes or no questions? The wolf went dead silent.

_He sure is similar to Wild._

_I think it’s the other way around._

_What do you mean?_

_I mean Wolfie’s the one that influenced Wild’s behavior._

_Oh. That makes more sense._

_‘Course it does._

_As expected from the bookworm!_

_…_

_Hey, do you think Twilight can turn into a wolf too?_

_Oooh good question._

_I don’t know._

_Probably._

_Could he be the Wolfie we’re familiar with?_

_Could? Pretty sure he is._

_Really!??_

_The markings._

_The eyes._

_That too._

_Oh yeah, huh!_

Four doesn’t think anyone else knows. Well, maybe Time does. They’re always whispering. Nonetheless, Twilight ~~was~~ still is pretty secretive about Wolfie.

_This is confusing._

_Agreed._

_Old Wolfie and Young Wolfie…?_

_Comfort Wolfie and Wild Wolfie…?_

_Twi Wolfie and Wild Wolfie?_

Twilight still is pretty secretive about Twi Wolfie. It made sense though. If anyone else knew they were spilling their nightmare-induced thoughts and dreams to a member of the group, they wouldn’t open up as easily. In short, Twi Wolfie only worked **because** he was a separate entity from Twilight.

_Ugh. Can’t do it._

_Too much work._

_Let’s not mention the two in the same sentence ever again._

Even so, Four doubts Twilight has heard Wild speak before Wolfie showed up. Not even from being consistently in his presence. The shock hearing Wild call out for them to follow was pretty solid evidence in and of itself. And honestly? Four’s glad no one else has before it.

Twice has Four heard Wild spoke. Both times it was when Twilight was out scouting and catching a break from constantly being shadowed without an answer as to why. Both times it was when Wild opened his eyes, ghostly and glazed over, not aware enough to realize he was being woken up, or that he’s dreaming in the first place. Both times, it was just Four and Wild; no one else woke up. Why he was up in the first place, he couldn’t recall. 

_“They know me.”_

The voice made Four jolt in shock. Initially, Four thought it came from one of the younger heroes, or a nearby monster. Turns out, he was listening to Wild’s voice. It was soft and childish and _hollow_. He spoke in a non-existent tone, detached, as if stating simple facts in a foreign language he knew only in sound, not meaning.

_“It’s strange. I don’t know them.”_

Four vividly remembers getting the chills. He was frozen, afraid to make a sound lest he wakes anyone else. Why is Wild’s voice so devoid of emotion? He sounds closer to Wind’s age. What has he been through? Four didn’t even know Wild was capable of speaking until that moment.

_“Are all spirits like that?”_

Wild stared right through Four. What he was looking at, or if he was looking at all, Four couldn’t decide. Wild, now dead silent, curled into a tighter ball before Four could even process what happened. Instead, he manually closed Wild’s eyes and retired to the campfire, unable to physically or mentally do much else.

Questioning was useless, he decided, since he would likely get nothing remotely close to an answer from him. He also decided to keep this event to himself, and any future ones, since the other heroes had less restraint than him and would most likely tip the delicate balance that is their relationship with the reserved hero in the span of a few minutes. 

The four voices were unnaturally mute that night.

Based on what everyone else says, Wild gets nightmares every other night, yet no one comments on him speaking. Four fails to notice any signs of the other heroes hiding anything out of the ordinary, so it’s safe to say that he’s the only one who knows. Why Wild only speaks when he alone is awake is the least of Four’s worries.

The second event was a few weeks later. Wild started giggling. Four was frozen in place just as quickly as the first time.

_“Oh, but don’t you know?”_

It was the same blank stare, the same emotionless voice, the same words that should be packed with emotion - joy, confusion, sarcasm, **anything** \- yet instead they fall flat and lifeless, drifting to the mercy of the air like dust.

_“The hero was killed.”_

**What?**

_“He’s dead.”_

Wild curls back into a ball and Four closes Wild’s eyes for him so they _stop staring at what he’s trying to hide they can’t know about the splitting thing yet damnit calm down he doesn’t know about the split soul_ before retiring to the fire. 

He doesn’t know what to think. He’s scared to think. 

The voices were not just uneasy that night. The silence was heavier.

Wild scares Four. Just a bit. 

He looks calmer now, at least, and has a voice of emotion. He’s still a bit tense though, gripping on to Wolfie’s fur while Legend and now Wind babble to their new friend. Legend has given up entirely on questioning, no doubt annoyed from receiving no response from the two, and has instead moved on to commentary. Wind joined the moment he had done so.

“These rocks are interesting. They’re sparse, but all strangely identical. Makes me think there was once some sort of civilization here.”

“Ooooh, yeah! Wonder how they were carved… Oh! I’m Wind by the way! Nice to meet you!”

Wolfie suddenly burst in black smoke and geometric shapes. The remnants of magic fell as the now Hylian Wolfie turned to Wind, beaming.

“Finally! An introduction! Hi there Wind! I’m Wolfie!” He was painfully exaggerating his words.

_Oh… Umm…_

_Did we forget to introduce ourselves?_

_I believe so._

“I go by Four” That was embarrassing to realize. Is he blushing? He’s blushing, isn’t he?

“You already know me, it seems. But everyone here calls me Twilight.”

“Warriors. Hey.”

“I’m Sky.”

“Legend.”

“I go by… Umm… Hyrule.”

“Call me Time”

“So you all go by your hero titles somewhat, huh?”

“Uhmm… Yes? That’s why we call your friend there Wild.”

“Wild, huh?” Wolfie smirks, then looks over Wild, who still has a firm hold of the pelt on his back.

“Hah! Fitting!” Wolfie ruffles Wild’s hair, receiving quiet giggles from the cub, then starts to walk again, the rest of them following.

“How did you know we’re heroes?” Hyrule asks with hesitance. He seems unsure. He probably didn’t even mean to say something aloud.

“Quit it, ‘Rule. He won’t answer anyway.”

Four should at least give mercy to their new acquaintance. There’s got to be a reason he doesn’t respond to their questions. He did indirectly give them an explanation when he introduced himself, after all.

“I mean, he did see his counterpart with us. And Sky has the master sword. How he recognized it through the cloth… The hilt maybe? We’re also in the future, if what little of our timeline we’ve figured out tells us. It was kinda obvious.” He watches as Wolfie turns his head, glancing at Four from the corner of his eye.

“Bingo”

His smile is genuine, not forced or dramaticized. It made Four smile himself.

_Did… did we just…?_

_He’s smiling! Look he’s smiling!_

_I feel so accomplished._

_He’s smiling!_

_I have a feeling he likes us._

The group then fell into a momentary silence.

“You’re not from Lorule, are you?” Legend announces, narrowing his eyes at Wolfie.

“Nope.”

A couple heroes expressed their shock and disbelief. As for Four himself? He could understand it.

“You gave it as a reference right?” he asked.

“A reference doesn’t exactly make a statement true,” Twilight supplied. He didn’t believe it either, huh?

“Exactly.”

“So, where **are** you from?” Legend pushed his recent luck in questions. 

“Ordon.”

“Uh huh...” Twilight’s voice held disbelief. 

“Then how do you know about Lorule?”

“Same reason you do.”

Legend squinted further. His eyes were filled with questions, but he had enough sense not to ask them. He was starting to get the hint.

Their normal means of information gathering was not going to work. The hole they’ve dug will only sink further from the shards of information they actually manage to get. Context is rarely, if ever, given with Wild and Wolfie.

“It’s not a nice place, is it?”

Wild poked Wolfie and signed a few lines. Four couldn’t see from his position, he didn’t understand much sign in the first place, but he could make out that Wild was correcting something, based on Wild’s head shake and Wolfie’s brief and minimal surprise.

“Huh. No wonder you all were confused. It doesn’t make a good reference if it’s been revived, now does it?”

Something told Four that was the end of their conversation. Legend thought so as well, perhaps, as he went silent, lost in thought. 

The voices decided it did not concern them; the information was archived. They would like to get some sleep tonight. 

\-----

They had been walking for some time when Wild suddenly broke into a run. Four could hear the older heroes freaking out, Twilight in particular trying to call him back. Wolfie gave a lighthearted _‘come on!’_ then began to run as well. None of them had much of a choice here, did they?

Wild had his arms stretched out like wings. He was doing wide zig-zags along the width of the footpath, occasionally doing a small twirl at the edge of the trail before jogging in the other direction. Wolfie ran straight down the center, swaying in a tighter pattern. He would speed up every so often before he and Wild crossed paths, Wild passing behind his back, then slowing down to form a circle of sorts where they intersected, like they were dancing.

They looked like children.

A traveller passed by and energetically greeted the two. Four wasn’t close enough to hear, most of them weren’t, but Wind looked back at Time with a face of confusion. Four couldn’t tell if Time heard or not when he shrugged back at Wind.

They stopped in front of a building, the roof a tent in the shape of a horse’s head. A river split the land, two bridges on either side off in the distance connecting the two sides.

“Welcome to Riverside Stable!” Wolfie jerked his head to the side; a silent invitation. A man, no doubt a merchant with his oversized pack, waved at the two.

“Hey, Wolfie, Little Fox! Been a while!”


	2. Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campfires tend to bring out information, whether they actively know this or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- !
> 
> Second installment. We're officially throwing ourselves to the void.
> 
> Third installment? Got a plan. Somewhat.
> 
> We're gonna need another month or so for that...
> 
> In the meantime- ! Chill? Have a cookie?
> 
> _(Throw us some while you're at it, please.)_

“Hey, Wolfie, Little Fox! Been a while!”

“Sure has!”

Other than a head tilt, Wild was unresponsive to the greeting.

“There it is again…,” Wind muttered under his breath. 

“What is?” Warriors was equally silent.

“That merchant also called Wild ‘Little Fox.’”

“Maybe it’s a nickname?”

Wind shrugged. 

“Maybe we can ask later,” Time supplied. Someone other than Wolfie was implied, or at least Four hoped so. 

The group settled next to a cooking pot with Wild while Wolfie left to rent beds. Wild had handed Wolfie a bag of what seemed to be rupees, judging by the sound the contents made, that was seemingly conjured out of thin air. Legend was thoroughly intrigued by the blue ribbon magic. When he begrudgingly asked about it, Wild held up a device; a rectangle with a handle. The edges were rustic looking, with the face fitted with a reflective black pane. The back appeared to have a blue design, judging by the soft blue glow illuminating his face.

_Oooh what’s that?_

_I have no idea._

_Does it create items? Is it storage? Is it for rupees specifically?_

_What else can it do?_

_Is that why Wild always had food on him?_

_And weapons, even though they often broke on him?_

A hylian trotted up to their group just then, waving.

“Little Fox! How are you? Have you found any more royal guard artifacts?”

Wild gave a small huff, then started moving his hands around in gestures. Again, sign. Wild had spoken in sign before, but not to this extent, at least not around the other heroes. (Though Malon did say she had a conversation with him.) This Hyrule just keeps peeling back the layers. He should have a book on hylian sign somewhere.

“Aww, that’s too bad. That’s okay though. Have you seen the castle lately? All those savage machine-lik- oh, sorry - Guardians just deactivated out of nowhere! Ganon’s gone too!”

Wild nodded. The hylian sat herself down.

“I can finally go exploring again! And the ruins around the castle are free too! It’s like a treasure hunter’s dream!”

_Castle? Ruins?_

_What is going on!?_

_Castle Town’s in ruins!?_

Several of the other heroes were in shock. All of them, perhaps, but Four couldn’t see, or care, to tell. The girl appeared to have misunderstood their reactions.

“I know, I know, Guardians are dangerous. I’ve heard they can kill with a single shot! Heck, some treasure hunters have even lost an arm to the creatures. But it’s safe now. Promise. Go take a look for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

The voices all spoke at once, freaking out over one another. 

Sky gave Four a concerning look. It was probably the eye thing. It’s always the eye thing. It couldn’t be anything else. It’s why Green is usually the one in control. He excels at hiding and bluffing. He can hide the screaming in his - _their_ \- head.

He forced control. The voices hushed, but the unsettled knot wouldn’t fade.

“Oh, so you know Link?” This is probably what Time meant by ‘asking.’

“Link? I don’t know anyone by that name. Is he a fellow treasure hunter? I’ve probably missed ‘em. I tend to be a loner, ya know? More for me that way.”

Four could see the momentary shock return in some of the others’ faces. People like Time most likely had practice, but the more inexperienced heroes, like Hyrule and Wind, were struggling to keep their expressions impassive. 

Hylia, what is going on here? 

The hylian lady thankfully didn’t seem to notice.

Time attempted a cover. “If you’re a loner, how do you know each other?”

“This little guy?” She reached over and wrapped her arm around Wild in a hug before quickly letting go and returning to a straight posture. Wild only stared. “I had complained once about not being able to search the castle ruins when the Guardians were still active. Little Fox here offered me a Royal Broadsword, said he had plenty more of ‘em and had better weapons on hand anyway. He gave it to me, just like that!” She shrugged and flicked her wrist, propping herself upright on the other arm. “One’s trash is another’s treasure.”

By that point, Wolfie had joined in.

“Wolfie! So you finally decided to leave the wall and join in on the conversation, huh?” She watched as Wild lit a fire under the pot. It caught Four’s attention.

_That sword’s on fire!_

_Woah!_

_I wonder how it was forged…_

_Ah… It went out… Does it just transfer the fire?_

_And now it’s glowing ho- woah!_

_So it just needed to recharge?_

_So cool!_

“You all looked like you were having fun. I was just debating whether I should walk up or tackle you.”

“HAH! Please, I don’t want any fur on my face, especially if this guy’s cookin’! Anyway, how’d you all meet the brothers?” She looked back at Time.

“We just kinda… ran into each other. They’re escorting us to Kakariko.”

“Ah.” She nodded. “You drew lucky. I’ve heard the brothers are quite the fighters.”

She paused, waiting for something. A pout formed on her face moments later.

“What, that it?”

“Afraid so.”

“Is Little Fox cooking?” The merchant was now standing behind the hylian girl.

_How did we not notice him until now?_

_We were kinda in the middle of a conversation, if you couldn’t tell._

_No, we weren’t. We didn’t even talk yet!_

_Wild didn’t either, but he was part of the conversation!_

_What do you mean!? He barely even reacted to anyone!_

_Enough!_

“Hell yeah he is!”

“Yes!” The merchant silently brought his fist down, setting his pack off to the side and sitting down by the pot. Wild was mixing a stew. The smell was amazing as always.

Again. Four didn’t notice how Wild got the food. Maybe he uses that strange device more often than he’s noticed - than anyone’s noticed.

“And this time, you’re not going to get any of my portion!”

“Not even for a beetle?”

“Not even for a beetle!”

\-----

The silence was one of content around the fire and with food in their hands. It wasn’t filled with awkward nervousness or glazed over in unsettling confusion. It was the first time, now that Four thinks about it, that they’ve relaxed since entering this Hyrule. Sure, they haven’t been here long, but a day has never felt so long before. 

_What’s he looking up for?_

Four shifts his gaze to see Wild staring at the sky.

_Stargazing?_

Wild bumps the side of his head against Wolfie’s arm, then looks back up. Wolfie now does the same.

“How much time after?” His voice was soft and quiet.

“You mean how much time is _left_?”

A pause, then a small nod.

Wolfie hums. “Your calendar was thrown off, wasn’t it Cub?”

Wild shifts his gaze to Wolfie without moving his head and blinks.

“Until tomorrow night.”

“Your prediction abilities are incredible!” The merchant hands his bowl to Wild. He collects the others’ as the merchant continues. “I don’t think you’ve ever been wrong. I can’t believe how many people still don’t listen to you and Little Fox!”

The girl nods vigorously. “I don’t know how you guys do it! It’s so hard to predict; they’re practically random.”

“You’re just going off the wrong patterns.”

“Umm, what is so hard to predict?” Wind tilts his head to the side. 

She huffs. “Blood Moons, duh.”

“Oh. Aren’t they, like, caused by lunar eclipses? I’ve seen a couple out sailing. They are predicta-”

“NO idiot! **The** Blood Moon. Ya know, the ones that rain ash or whatever? Geez, where have you been all your life?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Warriors throws an end of his scarf around Wind, “We’ve just had a sheltered life, that’s all.”

“Right...” She didn’t look convinced of that one.

\-----

The guests had split, giving quick thank yous and farewells. A perfect opportunity arose, though it was squeezed in a small window of time.

“Little Fox? I thought your name was Link?” The stern but cautious voice was unmistakably Time’s

Wild shook his head, expression one of confusion and possibly fear? Shock? Or maybe he was just lost. Wolfie pat his head.

“Hylian isn’t exactly an easy language to translate to.”

Time took the answer. Four did too, though a feeling still nagged. One voice can’t help but think that something’s off.

\-----

The heroes filed into the stable beds, led by Wolfie. Wild stayed behind to clean. Four offered to help in the hopes he could look at the sword Wild had used earlier. Why Sky offered as well was unknown, but he had a pretty good guess. He always took extra effort to understand the others. Four remembers when Sky took him away from the others early on and took him to a library. It was nice.

“I wish I remembered to have gotten their names,” Sky mumbled, handing the washed wok to Wild, who was replenishing the fuel for the next cook.

Sky stammered. “Wh- why? Well, ‘cuz it’s rude otherwise...” 

Four assumed Wild was signing. He couldn’t see from his position washing bowls, so he turned around. Sky looked a bit shaken.

“Umm… Sky? What’re you talking about?”

“Oh, umm, well, here, Wild said it’s normal to only know the names of merchants.” Four returned the washed bowls to Wild and watched them disintegrate in blue hues as Sky spoke. _Definitely that device._ “He… he said travelers are lucky if they see each other twice.”

“Oh...”

_Oh..._

“Death common here.” Wild stood, presumably to return to Wolfie. Four would be shocked otherwise.

_Now or never, guys._

“Hey.. Umm.. Can I see your sword? It was cool; I’ve never seen one on fire before.”

Wild, without any sign of response, took the sword off his back and set it on the ground before Four. It glowed hot, but the flames he had seen were not present. Wild walked away.

“He’s a shy one. I’m glad to see him opening up, even if just a bit.”

“Yeah. I’ll give it back in the morning if I don’t see him otherwise.”

Sky sat next to him, silent. Four picked up the blade.

_It’s so bright._

He tested the radiating heat, then gently brushed his fingertips across the top.

_And warm. I expected it to be burning hot, but I guess not._

_The craftsmanship is commendable. It’s so unlike the other blades we’ve seen Wild with._

_Well, duh. It’s on **fire**. _

_There’s barely a chip._

_Where did he pull this out of in the first place?_

_Where does he get any of his weapons?_

_It just kinda appeared next to him…_

_Could it be that weird device?_

_He pulled rupees out of it. Why not equipment? We’ve already theorized that._

_It makes a lot more sense now that I think about it…_

_He just pulled a new identical one out every time it broke!_

_How many swords does he have in there?_

“So… What do you think?” Sky’s question barely made it past the voices, but he caught it nonetheless.

“It’s pretty decent. Still don’t know how the whole fire thing works though.” Yet… 

“Huh? Oh, well, yeah. About Wild though…?”

Four cursed silently. He had missed a part of the question. He hummed and sat the blade down, the glow dimming when out of his grasp.

“I dunno. He kinda reminds me of Time though.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He looks… tired at points. And the way he phrases things? He’s had to have been through some nasty stuff.”

“Yeah, I could see that. They’re both confident too.”

“Ability wise sure, but emotionally? I don’t even think Wild has a proper handle on what emotions are yet.” Four closes his eyes. He hears Sky shift.

“True. But.. When you put it like that… It just sounds sad.”

~~~~~

The Hero of the Four Sword and Hero of the Skies returned to the stable, unaware of the empty room and corresponding missing bodies down the hall. The Hero of the Skies nestled into bed, tired. The Hero of the Four Sword set the blade against the far wall and rummaged through his bag. Once he found it, a book on Hylian sign, he relocated it to a more obvious spot in his bag and flopped on the bed.

The Hero of the Wild and the Keeper sat against a pole behind the stable. They had escaped through the window.

The outdoors felt more natural to them. Though rain is uncomfortable, It would not come that night, not with a Blood Moon so close. 

Hylia’s tears of life could not fall when the skies are saturated and heavy. Malice would always trickle into the atmosphere so long as fear and hate existed. It would pile up in undetectable ways until it forced itself to be known, swirling into clouds of ash so thick it dyed the moon red. Traces of monster life, no matter how old or rotten or gone, would be found and amalgamated, forcing the vile creatures into the plane of existence with an added bonus, no matter the color of blood. It would last until the malice was drained from their system, much like a potion, leaving the revived monsters to roam. Eventually, enough malice would be drained from the air that it could no longer hold a physical form, and so it would disappear in a flash. The cycle repeats. 

Only those who were one in the same with mother nature could foresee it. Them and those who were so far removed that even the gods and goddesses had no hold over them. It was only a matter of counting the days.

The Keeper knew, and by design, so did the Hero of the Wild. 

But for now, the Keeper focused on catching up with his cub. Tomorrow wasn’t as important. Tomorrow can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*Flops onto the couch*_
> 
> So- Theories? Predictions?
> 
> _*Waves hand*_ Discuss amongst yourselves

**Author's Note:**

> We’ve become gods.


End file.
